Mating Season
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: It's mating season at Mahora Academy. FutaSetsunaHarem FutaManaHatem FutaZazieHarem NoNegiLove (Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

Mating Season

(Contains Futa x Futa, Futa x Girl, and Girl x Girl/Yuri)

Prologue

Mana Tatsumiya grit her teeth as she felt the piercing ache that radiated from down between her thighs. Her fingers dug into her pillow, her teeth ground together so hard she felt like they would break. Her breath came in slow, shallow pants. Her entire body trembled. _What time is it? _She reached for her cell phone at the edge of the bed and picked it up, flipping it open. The dim glow of her cell lit up the room and revealed to her just how much she was sweating. The light shined on her skin. She shook her head and peered at the clock.

"2 AM," She whispered, "I have to get to get to sleep. I have to go to school." She whimpered softly, placing her hand onto her stomach "But...I can't possibly fall asleep when I have this." Her tongue snaked across her lips to wet them. She could feel the trembling of her own fingertips against her flesh. She turned on her back. _Am I really going to do this? I have to. _She slowly crept her hand down her stomach, squeezing her eyes shut. She pushed her hand under her pajama bottoms, then her boxers.

Mana cried out with pleasure when her fingers made contact with her hot flesh, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip to silence herself, she bit down so hard she could taste blood. She winced in pain. The mercenary ran the tips of her fingers over her length, up above her she could hear the slow, even beating of her roommate Zazie Rainyday. Another demon. She shuddered, warmth spreading up through her stomach, pleasure sparked in her cock as she squeezed it softly. She matched Zazie's breathing; with every exhale she jerked her fingers up her shaft, ever inhale ran them back down. In between she squeezed.

She could smell the girl. Like some kind of aphrodisiac, her scent filled Mana up with a strange, hot feeling. She was intoxicating Mana. She could feel it building up in her stomach... slow and steady and incredibly hot. She clenched down on her teeth again to prevent a gasp, her hand moving desperately, stroking her skin. She could just imagine it, Zazie in between her thighs, her tiny fingers wrapped firmly around Mana's dick, jacking her off! Her hips jerked, and she kneeled on her bed, one hand on the mattress, the other still touching her erect penis. "Z...Zazie," She whispered huskily. Zazie squeezed her, jerked her hard, fast. "I'm...I'm going to cum..."

"Mana?" The real Zazie's voice shattered her fantasy, her eyes shot open with alarm. She gaped, and threw her blankets over herself just as the lights turned on. The petite girl was giving her a strange look. Mana avoided her eyes in shame. _Dammit Mana, dammit. She caught you with our hands down your pants. There's no way you can justify this. You're busted. _

"I'm sorry," Mana said slowly, fists clenched. "I...I'm starting to go into heat. I needed to relieve myself." Her teeth dug together. "I'm sorry," She said again. She had never been so embarrassed, so humiliated in her life. When she turned her eyes on Zazie again the girl was blushing. "You...you were just easy to get off to, I'm sorry." The other girl shook her head.

"It's alright. Zazie...is feeling it too," Mana's eyes crept down the petite form, widening when they dropped to...something not so petite. "Mating Season." Zazie murmured, "Can't be helped." Mana smiled widely.

"Thanks Zazie. For understanding, I mean."

The Demoness gave a slow nod. "Maybe we could...relieve each other?" At the sound of that Mana burned in so many different ways. They were both demons. It'd be strange...she nodded with a smile. Mana slipped an arm around the girl's waist, pulled her close. She was so intoxicating. She nosed the girls neck and inhaled her arousing scent. She felt Zazie tremble. Her tongue snaked out to taste the girl's skin, lap at the tan flesh. She moved the Demoness to her hands and knees before reaching around to gently squeeze the clothed erection between Zazie's thighs.

"Cute," Mana whispered in her ear huskily, said girl actually blushed. "It's so cute and small." Zazie whimpered under her touch, even through the cloth Mana could feel her pulse against her palm. Somehow Mana grew harder. She gripped the top of Zazie's pajama pants, pushed them down her legs. The white-haired girl turned her head. Mana's heart raced at the expression on her face. Zazie was so embarrassed. It was adorable, those blushing cheeks. The tiny noises she was making.

Mana pulled her panties down to her ankles as well; pushing her mouth onto the girls neck, her thumb idly playing with the bass of the girls 4-Inch length, the rest of her fingers explored the wet opening below the cock. She pushed the tips of her fingers inside slowly, swirling them around the smallest bit. Zazie gasped softly, and Mana grinned. She moved her entire hand back to Zazie's cock, before slowly pressing her own member against her fellow Demoness' wet sex.

"Mind if I go inside," She asked slowly.

"I...want it," Zazie whispered, her voice strained. Mana happily surged inside the girl without further hesitation, her hands moved to her hips. The sensation of being inside a girl nearly overwhelmed the Mercenary; her head swam with sudden bliss. Zazie was so nice and tight and snug, sucking her inside. She was only part of the way in. A moan tumbled from Zazie's lips as well. Mana wondered how anything could be so soaking wet. She paused, before pushing her cock further into the demon. Her mouth parted and her breath hitched as she did this, she wished she could see Zazie's face, but settled with the tiny squeaks and moans she was earning.

"Zazie," She growled, "I'm going to take you now, okay?"

"Okay."

Holding nothing back, Mana slammed her cock as deep inside as she could, her eyes shot wide at the electricity like pleasure that show through her veins. She swore she saw stars for a moment. "Fuck," She groaned and gripped Zazie's member, tugging on it hard. As she did this, she could feel Zazie's innerwalls tighten around her swollen dick. She moved her hips back, squeezing Zazie, making Zazie squeeze _her. _"Z...Zazie!" Their skin collided with loud claps as Mana pushed inside fast, and heavy, making her cock enter as deep as it possibly could. Only then would she pull out and then surge inside again.

There was a wet schlicking sound every time she entered, and that alone was arousing. Combine that with the sensation of fucking a girl for the first time, and the scent of said girl in her nose, and she was on Cloud Nine. "Mana," Zazie whispered, "Nnh, h...harder please." At this Mana's golden eyes flashed. They resembled fire at that moment. Her black hair fell over her eyes as she gripped Zazie's cock hard, and began to pound into the girl faster. Every thrust was powerful, she could feel herself scraping the girls insides every time, feel Zazie clench around her.

Zazie's own cock was twitching and throbbing, Mana chewed her neck lightly, her hips moving hard. Sweat dripped down between her shoulder blades. Zazie gave a cry as she came, erupting at the same time as her wet arousal pulsated and clenched around Mana. Mana let out a growl, surging as deep as possible, one last time and finally hitting her climax as well. The pair was filled with ecstasy; Mana couldn't believe how much she was pouring into the girl, until she began to overflow. Zazie blushed deeply as she collapsed, Mana panted as she did the same, pulling out of the girl.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let's not speak of this again." Zazie nodded her agreement at the black-haired half-demon's words. "We need real mates," Mana said slowly. Again, she earned herself a nod. "But, I umm, I enjoyed that a lot," She ruffled the petite girls hair. "But we should probably clean this mess up...and go see how Setsuna is doing later. I can only imagine...with Konoka around...uhh," She shook her head. Zazie smile and climbed off the bed, slipping her pajama's fully off. Mana followed suit, and tossed them to the ground. Her beds sheets and blankets followed. She had a feeling this was going to be an overwhelming couple of months.

xxx

Setsuna Sakurazaki was in some kind of heavenly like hell; she buried her face into her blankets, diamond hard between the legs and throbbing. She could smell her, like ambrosia, practically taste the girl of her dreams who was separated from her only by a few meters of air and a mattress. She resisted the urge to climb up the latter and mount her beloved, pound her into pieces and also the need to furiously jerk it. She was sweaty and sticky, she hadn't even touched herself and already she could feel precum drip down the side of her throbbing shaft.

She groaned deeply, before standing and creeping slowly to the bathroom. Her wings ached to be free from their containment in her back. She couldn't believe this. _Of all the times to be in heat, when Konoka is on her period! Not to mention it's mating season!_She splashed her face with cold water, trying as hard as she could not to masturbate right then and there. It was better than raping Konoka. She heard a light knock on the door, her senses strangely better than usual. Her first mating season while fertile wasn't enjoyable so far. She hurried over to the door, scenting one of her fellow demons Mana Tatsumiya.

She opened the door. The girl was standing there, her hand clasped over her mouth. Her pupils were slits. Setsuna knew immediately that she was scenting the extremely fertile Konoka as well. Zazie was burying her face in her hands, forehead pressed to the hallway wall. Setsuna realized she was probably feeling this twice as bad as she was, being a full-blooded demon unlike her and Mana. She quickly shut the door, relieved to have an excuse to leave that pheromone filled room. "Jesus Christ," She muttered as she slumped against the door. Mana exhaled, Setsuna noted the fact that she too was hard as steel and bulging against her boxers, her nipples hard beneath her t-shirt. "This is horrible, I can't stand this! I'm so hard it hurts."

"Same," Mana groaned hungrily, rubbing herself through the cloth of her boxers, "And for whatever the reason, the urge to jack it right now is practically irresistible!" She held her clothed length in her hands, "I want someone to suck it," She whimpered, "I'm claiming mates and staking my territory, was wondering if you wanted to as well." Setsuna literally perked up at the thought, diamond somehow became harder! "Split the class into three, fuck, I'm getting harder."

"Me too," Setsuna grunted.

"Third," Zazie whispered, her forehead still against the wall. "Let's share. Gets rid of turmoil."

Mana hesitated, her golden eyes flashing with lust, "That's alright with me but Kaede is mine. I swear if either of you touch her I'll cut your dicks off," Mana spat through grit teeth. Zazie nodded.

"Same with Konoka," Setsuna responded simply. They gave two short nods.

Mana rested her hands in her pockets, "Can't believe this had to happen now! Right when I got up the guts to ask her out, oh man, she's gonna think I'm some kind of pervert," She frowned deeply. Setsuna fought back a grin, and then glanced over at the little full-blooded demoness who hadn't said much so far.

"How about you Zazie, any dibs on a girl?"

The white-haired girl stared at them blankly, then thought for a moment. "Sayo," She said calmly.

"Dammit, I was actually looking forward to banging her," Mana muttered. Setsuna forced herself not to speak up in agreement. Mana bit her lip, "Come on Zazie, _please _reconsider?" The little demoness gave them a look before walking away. Setsuna and Mana both frowned in sync and then glanced at each other. "That's not fair."

"That's not fair at all," Setsuna agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One **Zazie**

To be honest, I didn't quite know what to do. I had never been so hard in my life, and I was finding it hard to restrain the demon side of myself, never mind keep my length sealed away. I clutched myself in my hand, in this form I was…not exactly small but most definitely smaller than my actual size. I imagined it would have taken a huge notch out of Mana's pride if she had seen my entire proportion. I did find it humorous however that both of the Hanyou's so willingly believed me, a full blood, was smaller than them! I ran my thumb along my hot skin idly underneath my desk, sighing a bit as I did so.

"Zazie, you okay, you're actually showing emotion," A cheerful voice broke into my thoughts, my eyes shot wider at the sight of one of the three cheerleaders I very much admired. I found it cool how they so easily showed their emotion. I cocked my head a bit, I suppose I wasn't exactly the _most _sociable. I scratched the back of my head at her statement, shrugging my shoulders. At that moment her scent hit me like a hammer. I stifled a sound, crushing my thighs together as I bulged against them. Fuuuuck, I grit my teeth together. I stood quickly, shoving her aside as I raced away, right past Negi as he walked into the classroom. I heard his voice call after me, but chose to ignore it.

I opened the door to my Dorm room, practically collapsing inside. My breath was rough and uneven, I squeezed the sheets. I couldn't handle this, I _couldn't _handle this! My hand snaked under my skirt to grip myself, holding it in my palm and rubbing softly. I shuddered the sensation the gentle friction created, it was an electric kind of heat that only caused myself to grow harder. I was twitching. I squeezed my eyes shut, and for a moment, I could almost pretend it was that incredibly attractive, delicious-scented girl. I held myself tighter, finding my hands clamping down on my cock so hard it hurt. I jerked, each movement of my hand along my dripping flesh making me shudder. Fuck, this felt _way _to good.

There was a dim glow as I grew to my full length, my cheeks crimson as the flesh in my hand crew longer, thicker. I was far bigger than Mana _or _Setsuna, in fact, an organ this big just didn't look right on my body which was far too small. Then again, I was small in general for a demoness as was the case with most in my family other than my elder sister Poyo Rainyday. I palmed myself, over the head, before sliding it back down. I pressed myself to the wall, squeezing my eyes shut, and went back to picturing Misa holding me instead. Her hands were soft and delicate, her smile wide, her teeth porcelain.

_"Do you like this," Misa murmured in a whispery tone, "come on Zazie, answer me, don't look so embarrassed."_

"Y_…yes,"_ I shivered, releasing my grip on my cock with one hand to bring it to my breasts. I squeezed softly, rolling my fingers over the hard buds hidden by my shirt. I disliked this, it wasn't the same, Misa's hand was too small, _my _hand was too small! But it would have to do. I couldn't be too forward like Mana who took what she wanted at that moment or Setsuna who just had this special way of getting what she wanted. It was because they were like princes, unlike Zazie who was more a princess than anything…though she didn't want to be. She wanted to be tan and muscular and toweringly tall like Mana, yet sh_e somehow _still had this grasp on her femininity. She wanted to be like Setsuna, calm and soothing, and just as handsomely soothing as Mana. But she acted like a true prince. Unlike Mana who was arrogant and rough, Zazie imagined Setsuna was gentlemanly and preferred to make love to Mana's rough fucking.

But where did that leave Zazie? Completely and totally alone, she doubted she'd get _any _girls at all before Mana and Setsuna marked their spots. They said they'd share but she highly doubted Mana, who lied often, would keep her word. She sunk into her bed, all these depressing thoughts were leaving her limp. She breathed out through her teeth.

There was a hard, insistent knocking on the door. I shot up, quickly putting myself away which was much harder. I slid into Mana's bed just in time, pulling the covers over me as the door opened. Too my great surprise, it was in fact…my class rep? I flushed deeply, gripping my length and pushing it hard against my stomach to hide the tent in the bed. It didn't hurt all that much but it was …uncomfortable. The platinum blonde had a frown stretched across her face as she crossed her arms, her emerald green eyes locked on me. "Zazie, what's the matter, you have everyone worried?" I stifled a moan. That scent! I shifted under the smoldering hot blankets, resisted the urge to take the girl as my own. I don't know how I'd feel about myself after that. I was a hopeless romantic…unrealistic but she could dream.

"It's nothing, I just…don't feel very well," I murmured low in her throat. I couldn't help but notice how endless class representative's legs were as she strided towards me. Her breasts had a little bounce to them. I wondered what they'd feel like in my small hands, probably soft and warm…my saliva glands seemed to be working overtime because liquid pooled in my mouth. And down below. I was sopping wet, and I was sure precum was starting to seep into the blanket. I almost hissed as Ayaka sat down on the bed next to me.

"Do you need me to bring you to Nurse Shizuna," Ayaka asked in a soft tone, smiling softly. I liked this side to her. The nice kind that myself and few others saw. I avoided her eyes, "or bring her here?"

"I just want to sleep for a while," I whispered, she leaned close and oh no, those breasts were so close to my face, her hand stroked the top of my head.

"Ok, but you know you can talk to me? Wow, holy shit Zazie, you're sweating so much," Her eyes were wide, "You're so hot, it's like you're on fire. Come with me, please, you can't just sleep a fever this bad off."

"No…I said I'm fine," I forced out through almost closed teeth; it was so hard to concentrate right now. Ayaka sighed.

"You're so stubborn like a mule Zazie," She rolled her eyes, "but alright," I sighed in relief, resting my head into one of Mana's pillows. I liked the smell of females. Ayaka was a virgin, I could tell with my sensitive nose. "Promise to get me if you need anything." I smacked her hand away when she tried to pat my head again.

"I said I'm fine, leave me alone," I begged. She eyed me, I squirmed. Then her eyes narrowed, and she smirked wide.

"You're perfectly fine. You're hiding something," She giggled, noticing my arms stuffed under the blankets. Oh no oh no, not good! She could _not find out! _But it was too late; she grabbed the blanket, and ripped it off. A shriek tore from her throat, nearly falling as she stumbled backwards. "Zazie, what the _fuck _is that thing between your legs," I sighed, lifting my hands to let it loose. It stood erect and tall at its full nine inches, glistening with sweat and dark skinned.

"Before you say anything…I'm not a man, I'm a hermaphrodite," I explained, she seemed hesitant to believe me. "And you can sit down now."

"You ran from class to masturbate with that thing?!"

"Silence yourself Ayaka," I hissed in a dangerous tone, "Mana, Setsuna, and I have big plans and I can't have you telling people."

"I won't I won't," She shook her head; I crossed my arms, and sat up, crossing my legs. I struggled to not stroke myself.

"And I left class to avoid the smells of all those girls," I admitted, eyeing the floor. "I'm a demon. It's hard to believe but I don't mind if you don't believe me. Mana and Setsuna are Hanyou's, or half-demons. They have the same…_equipment._ It also happens to be mating season. It's a single time of the months, varying in length, where demons have the irresistible urge to take mates. In other words, I was fighting the urge to fuck every single one of you…I can't get down. I need a girl…" I growled.

Ayaka stared at me long and hard, "I'd like to not believe you…but that male organ between your legs is unnaturally hard and big…and you never lie, never mind talk so much," She thought for a moment, "so do girls release a pheromone?"

"Sort of, well, yeah," I scratched the back of my head.

She eyed me, and man did she look like a predator at that moment, her emerald eyes were like fire. I scooted back a bit, as she began to unbutton her uniform. "Is it like when an animals in heat," She asked with a smile. My cheeks felt hot, I shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess," I said shyly, swallowing hard.

"Hmmm," She grinned, before kneeling on the bed. At that moment she looked like a wildcat, eyes almost slitted as she crawled towards me slowly, I blushed furiously, pressing myself to the bedpost. "Animals tend to start to get better after they're…relieved," She purred, I squeezed my eyes shut, her breath was hot on my face. "I really like you Zazie, I'd be glad to help you out," My eyed widened; her hand cupped my cheek, turned me to her. My eyelids fluttered as her tongue pressed in between my teeth, slowly sliding into my mouth. It was warm, running along my own.

_I should take control, _I thought, pressing my tongue against hers, and holding her hips in my hands. I groaned when her hand slid cupped my breast, she pressed me down lightly, "Just relax, I'll take care of you," I squeezed my eyes shut. _I wanna be a prince. A proper demon. _Even as I thought this, I knew it wasn't going to happen. The second her hand fell upon my groin and she kissed me harder, exploring my mouth with her tongue. She pressed it to my cheeks. I was lost, I wanted to be dominant, but at the same time, this feeling…she squeezed my member, making me jolt where I was. "It's so big," She whispered, cheeks crimson. I blushed as well, that was a kind thing to say, and it stroked my pride. Her hand began to move, her porcelain, warm fingers trailing up and down my skin.

"Nnnh," I shifted, pushing my hips towards her hands. She increased her speed, focusing all her attention on my crotch. She slid down my frame, her deft fingers cupping my member and jerking the flesh hard and slow. Her tongue flicked out to lick my hot flesh. I threw my head back. My first mouth! M…my first mouth! It was a delicious feeling; I wouldn't mind it lasting forever. The flat of her hand ran over my head, before she placed her fingers to my dripping entrance. She continued to tug me, even as she lapped at me, and slowly slid two fingers into me. I gasped with pleasure, practically drooling. "A…Ayaka…" I didn't want to share her with Mana and Setsuna, I realized that as she began to slide her fingers into me faster, my inner walls stretching and sucking down on her digits. Her mouth opened a bit, a blush on her face as she attempted to take my cock in her mouth.

My thoughts wandered. I didn't want to share with them at all. I had to find a way around it. My thoughts shattered as she opened her lips wide and took me inside, suckling lightly on my hardened length. She moaned around my member, fingers thrusting harder. "It feels good," I whispered. She smiled with pleasure. My eyes widened with delight as she put in a new effort, taking in the impressive girth with her mouth, I watched it stretch. Her throat seemed to throb; she choked the tiniest bit, before she took me all the way down.

There was something magical in seeing a girl crouched between my thighs that made me feel all warm and fuzzy. She bobbed her head up and down me, saliva dripping free from her mouth and sliding down my length. I was only halfway in her mouth, but that was enough. I tossed my head back, feeling a heat in my loins, her fingers pressed a special spot. "A..Ayaka! I'm going to come!" She grinned around my member, took me deeper, bobber harder, moved her fingers faster and harder in that same spot. Electric streaks of pleasure shot through me. "Fuck! I'm coming Ayaka! I'm coming!" I exploded before I came free, I was met with the sight of widened eyes when I looked down. She attempted to pull free. Down below, I could feel my wet cunt pulsing, and knew that I was dripping all over Mana's sheets.

Thick white moisture splattered across her face, her lips, her neck. She was wide-eyed. "What in the world," She opened her mouth, and my cum and saliva slid down my chin. She was blushing. "You've made quite the mess Zazie," She trailed her fingers up my stomach…before laying down on top of me, spreading her legs and pressing her core to my hardened thickness. "But …I didn't get to come," Her hands cupped my breasts lightly, "and you still are erect." I nodded quickly, blushing wildly. She reached down and lifted her skirt, pushed her panties to the side. "Look at me, you got me wet Zazie. Take responsibility…" I nodded quickly, before grabbing her and pulling her down into a kiss. She beamed and pressed her sex to my hardened one, her hand stroking my hypersensitive female parts.

I almost screamed as I felt her stretch around me. It was heaven. Being inside a girl was heaven! It felt like a hot wet hand, except better. Impossibly tight, dripping, hot. I watched her arch her back, I slid my hands into her hair, pulling her down into a deep kiss. She began to move her hips, crying out with delight as half of my nine inches slid inside. She paused, cheeks crimson and eyes wide. "I can't take anymore, I'll be broken in two!" I growled deeply, what a foolish thing to say! As a squid like demon, I didn't grow fangs like Mana, or talons Setsuna when this deep into intercourse. It took longer to lose control as well. Instead, the only way I could mark my girl was to cum inside her with thick inky semen and deeper into the season, I would change more but for now, just inky semen. But I wanted to mark her, teach her to be silent and just take all of me. I Instead I kissed her and slid deeper inside, inch by inch. As I went deeper, my body got hotter, and my dick got harder, she clamped down tighter. I was displeased to find no resistance…

I tugged at her hair, sucked on her tongue, thrust my hips up. Movement was bliss. Each stroke left me shaking and feeling as if I was about to combust. It was so hot. She shifted, chewing my tongue as she began to ride me. Meeting my thrusts evenly. That was better. Fuck. Fuck. I almost came instantly. She cried out, her skin and mine making slapping noises as we increased out speed. She pulsated around me, I leaned down, and ripped her shirt open, tearing off her annoying bra. Her large, bountiful breasts fell free. She flushed red, moving her hips harder, squeezing around me! I took a single nipple in my mouth, angling my hips for deeper entrance. Fuuuck. Harder! I thrust harder; I wanted to break her in. Apparently it was working because she was shuddering, and drooling. It was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

"Z…Zazie," She shuddered. I was going to cum soon.

"I'm going to cum." I whispered in her ear, "I'm cumming inside," I growled. She didn't even try to argue, I held her against me. Her legs spread wider as I slid deeper. "I'll get you pregnant, you don't mind having my babies," I whispered with a grin, she shook her head.

"I like you." I was about to say that was a little much, but chose to stay silent. I throbbed. With a scream she came, right before I did, spilling my spunk out into her hot cunt. Fuck, fuck, I could get used to this.

X

Mana groaned, eyed locked on the girl riding her best friend, next to``` her Setsuna was stroking herself just as she was. "This is fucked," She whispered.

"Least we're not fucking each other," Mana grinned, "didn't expect Zazie to be the first to get some."

"We're standing outside your dorm room, our dicks touching as we peep on our best friend getting ridden by the bitchiest chic in the world but we have to do it to peek through the door crack. Fucking each other is hardly better," Setsuna whispered harshly.

"Ah shut up you love this Setsuna." Mana whispered.

"I wonder what was up with Zazie…what the hell!?"

Mana looked over with wide eyes. Setsuna groaned. "I told you, I fucking told you they'd see us!"

There were three girls staring with wide eyes. "W…Mana, Setsuna, why do you have giant penis'" The blondehaired girl known as Sakurako exclaimed.

Mana was completely silent for a long moment, before she turned around with a lecherous grin, slipping her member away. "Looks like you've seen too much Cheerleaders."

"W…what the heck are you gonna do to us," The brunette of the trio whispered fearfully.

"I'm…we're…going to rape you," Mana growled.

"We are," Setsuna muttered, "Oh god Mana, why are you dragging me into stuff like this…but ok then, mates number one two and three in the bag," her eyes narrowed as well, they grinned like dogs.


End file.
